The Sun Warrior
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Sunkit's story from kit to leader. Sunkit is a regular kit until StarClan suddenly reveals a prophecy that will change her life forever, and reveal new power that other cats may want to have. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

A lone golden kit wandered out of the nursery, pale sunlight turning her pelt into a bundle of flames. "Sunkit!" She spun around to see her mother, yellow eyes wide with fear. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wander out of the nursery?" Sunkit looked at her paws. "Sorry, Goldenflower," she murmured. "Come back inside. Your father will bring a mouse for you and your brother to share."

Sunkit started to follow her mother, but the sudden image of a cat padding through moorlands made her freeze. _WindClan! _She tried to open her mouth to yowl, but she couldn't speak. Her eyes followed the blurry shape as it padded onto ThunderClan territory. _Invader... _she thought. The cat stalked around for a while before pouncing and carrying a squirrel back over the border. _Prey theives! I must warn Firestar at once! _But the idea of speaking with the Clan leader made her shiver.

"Sunkit?" She was jogged out of the strange vision. "Are you alright? You look like you saw a StarClan warrior ask you to hunt with them."

"Oh, it's far worse then that," she whispered as she followed the she-cat into the nursery. Snuggling up to her mothers warm belly she let out a content sigh. Her brother, Hawkkit, was snoring softly. His tail twitched in his dreams. _You wouldn't think we're related, _she meowed to herself. Looking at her sun colored pelt and her brother's brown pelt made her let out a tiny _mrrow _of laugher.

Goldenflower looked at her curiously. "What is it, dear?"  
"I look nothing like Hawkkit, yet we are related." The older cat wrinkled her nose. "Oh, he just has your fathers pelt. Go to sleep now." Sunkit only glanced out the nursery. Once pale rays turned into purple and dark blue gleams, revealing that night was approaching.

Sunkit closed her eyes and fell asleep. She was going to become a apprentice tomorrow; she needed as much energy as possible. Her dreams were full of WindClan warriors prowling onto her territory and stealing all their prey. ThunderClan slowly died, each cat going insane with hunger until the starting killing each other and eating their carcasses.

Sunkit hoped that the dream wouldn't come true. If WindClan wanted to steal their prey, then they would have another thing coming.


	2. Chapter 1

"Goldenflower, stop!" The she-cat cried out as her mother once again covered her with frantic licks. "I want you to look fresh and clean for your apprentice ceremony," Goldenflower replied. "Now hold still!"

"Figures you would groom them to their deaths." A deep voice rumbled and Sunkit spun around to see Tigerstar. The large tabby was watching her, his amber eyes glaring in the sunlight. "H-hi Father." For some reason she did not want to call him Tigerclaw. He only nodded. "Hi Tigerclaw! Why didn't you bring us a mouse?" Hawkkit meowed loudly. Tigerclaw looked at his son as if he was a piece of juicy prey.

"I was busy, and when I came to bring it to you you were all asleep." the tom replied. Hawkkit looked at his paws, dissapointed that he couldn't interrogate his father anymore. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting." _This is it, _she thought. _I'm going to become a warrior now. _"We gather here today to celebrate the growth of two once young kits." Sunkit wrinkled her nose. _Once-young? Is Firestar out of words or something? _"Sunkit and Hawkkit." Sunkit got to her paws slowly and padded up onto the high ledge. Her paws nearly slipped on the rocky terrain, but she forced herself to cope. Hawkkit was a bit faster though, and he weaved around his sister and stood closer to Firestar.

"StarClan, we call upon your greatness to bless this kit. He has waited for six moons, and now he is ready to become an apprentice. If you wish to not let this be true, please show us a sign." But the bright sky stayed clear. A dark cloud did drift by, and a cat held its breath. "Hawkkit, since StarClan has accepted you, you are now Hawkpaw."  
"Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" Firestar searched the crowd. "Brackenfur. You are ready for a apprentice." The brown cat's amber eyes widened with surprise at being picked, but he scrambled to his paws and walked onto the highledge, walking carefully around Sunkit, who watched with envy. Brackenfur touched noses with Hawkpaw before walking off the highledge.

"Sunkit has waited for six moons to become an apprentice, and now she can become one. StarClan, if you wish to object, please do so of now." Sunkit held her breath, but no clouds rolled by as they did of Hawkpaw's ceremony. "Sunkit, you will be known as Sunpaw until you earn your warrior name." He touched his muzzle to her head and Sunpaw licked his shoulder.

"Birchfall. You are ready for a apprenice." The glossy furred warrior walked over, his head held high. He nodded to his mate, Whitewing, and their kits, Ivypool and Dovewing. Birchfall touched his muzzle to Sunpaw's head and she licked his shoulder

Firestar walked into his den, murmuring to himself, signaling that the meeting was over. "Where are we going?" Hawkpaw and Sunpaw asked at the same time, looking at their mentors. "We're going battle trai-" Brackenfur meowed. "We're going to look at the borders." Birchfall interrupted. "Huh?" Sunpaw meowed, looking at the two brown cats.

"We're going to look at the borders," muttered Brackenfur. Birchfall led them out of camp. Exictement made Sunpaw's steps uneven, and she nearly tripped. "Be careful!" Birchfall meowed sharply, and the orange she-cat nodded quickly. She lifted her nose to scent the air, but suddenly the world around her got blurry. _What's going on? _she thought, scared. Her eyes adjusted to the strange scenery and she saw four WindClan cats crossing the border. One of them was a light brown tabby, the other was a black cat, another was a grey and white cat, and the last was a pale gray cat.

_Their crossing the border again! _Yesterday she had seen a cat cross the border and catch prey. _These _cats will only leave with battle scars! "Follow me!" Sunpaw ran through the forest, ducking under branches and trampling through bushes. "Sunpaw!" yowled Birchfall. "You'll scare prey from here to four-trees!" Sunpaw skidded to a stop and Birchfall, Brackenfur and Hawkpaw all collapsed, panting.

"What in the name of StarClan is-" Once again, Brackenfur was interrupted by Birchfall. "Put a mouse in your mouth and be quiet! I hear something." The cats crouched in the bushes and watched the four cats sniffing around.

"Heathertail," meowed the grey and white cat. "Why are we in ThunderClan's territory?"  
"Hush!" Heathertail snarled. "ThunderClan has more then enough prey to spare. They won't mind if a few squirrels are missing."  
"Prey stealers!" Hawkpaw bunched his muscles together as he prepared to leap into the clearing, but Brackenfur stopped him. "Charging into battle will get you killed," he whispered. "Be quiet and listen to me."

"Hah! ThunderClan won't even care that we stole their prey," the black cat sneered. "Their probably too busy recruiting loners and kittypets."  
"We're too busy checking our borders," Brackenfur snarled and he stalked into the clearing. The cats gasped and looked at him. "Why are you in our territory?"

"WindClan is short of prey," Heathertail meowed, stepping forward. "And ThunderClan won't mind if we take some."  
"Oh, yes we do!" Birchfall yowled and leaped in front of Brackenfur. "Get out of our territory before we claw out your whiskers!"  
"You and what cats?" The black tom sneered, lashing his tail and crouching. "We will defend our territory," Sunpaw growled. "Aw, look at the cute little she-cat," sneered Heathertail. "Kill any cats lately?"  
"I am _not _like my father!" Sunpaw yowled. _Prepare for battle! _she screeched to herself and she crouched down, lashing her tail and unsheathing her claws.

Brackenfur, Birchfall and Hawkpaw were both crouching too, angry looks on their faces. The WindClan cats smirked and crouched down too. The cats thought this would be a easy win; they were wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Sunpaw pounced and landed on Heathertail. She clawed at the she-cats cheek and tried to pin her. Heathertail only slid out from under her and pounced again. Sunpaw was surprised at how strong the skinny cat was.

Her surprise faded as she smacked her paw over Heathertail's face. Sunpaw leaped away and spun around to face her opponent. "Oh no you didn't!" Heathertail yowled and pounced on Sunpaw. Sunpaw quickly did a move that she'd seen the apprentice's do; slide under the cat and nip them. The cat yowled in surprise and fell to the ground, but quickly regained her balance and leaped at Sunpaw again.

Heathertail bowled over Sunpaw, and the apprentice tried to smack her face again but Heathertail was ready.

She took Sunpaw's paw and she bit it. Sunpaw yowled in pain and unsheathed her claws and slashed them over Heathertail's muzzle. "Stop!" A screech made her look up, but quickly look at Heathertail to see the light brown she-cat to be looking around for the source of the voice.

Sunpaw slid out from under Heathertail and shoved her to the ground. She planted her paws on the she-cat's chest and put her hind paw on one of her writhing legs. "Pinned ya," she hissed mockingly.

"Let me go!" Heathertail suddenly remembered her free hind leg and prepared to kick off Sunpaw, but she was ready. Sunpaw kicked the leg and a crack made Heathertail howl in pain. "Grff..." Heathertail looked at Sunpaw with hatred. "You... you sprained my leg..."

"Stop!" Sunpaw ignored the yowl, but this time it wasn't a distraction. She turned her head to see Sorreltail, Dustpelt, Greystripe and Sandstorm. "What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Greystripe hissed. "WindClan was stealing prey," explained Hawkpaw, climbing off of the grey tom. "Three against four?" Sandstorm asked, interested and impressed. "You won?"

"Argh! Breezepelt ran off before the battle started," meowed the grey and white cat. "You had better leave," Dustpelt meowed darkly. "Before we get _more _warriors who won't be as friendly."

"Furzepaw, help me!" Sorreltail orderded. The grey and white cat walked over and nudged her mentor to her paws. "Boulderpaw, get on the other side of her," ordered Furzepaw. Boulderpaw shot Hawkpaw a glance before helping his Clanmates.

"WindClan won't forget this," Boulderpaw meowed darkly. "ThunderClan will be ready," Hawkpaw snarled. "Now get out of here!"

Sunpaw watched, but she couldn't supress a shudder. Even though she was surrounded by strong and loyal warriors, she couldn't help but wonder if WindClan was serious about the loss of prey.

And what about this strange power?  
Was it good, or bad?  
Would it help her be a better warrior?

Sunpaw padded after her Clanmates before glancing over the WindClan border, watching the three cats disappear into the distance.

Was WindClan out to get revenge?


End file.
